


Was It Worth It?

by RealSaphiraHour



Series: Post Royal fic [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Cock Ring, Fanart, Grinding, Hair Pulling, M/M, Morgana walked on them, Riding, Sexting, Top Akechi Goro, akira is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSaphiraHour/pseuds/RealSaphiraHour
Summary: Akira has been teasing Goro all day. Once he comes back he’ll make him pay.(Set three years post Royal. Predecessor to You know,cuddles are nice too!)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Post Royal fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic here and it’s just smut...
> 
> Major thanks to Riley who beta read this fic! Without your help this fic would still have many grammatical mistakes!  
> Also, thank you Grace for helping me with setting my art on this fic! I've learn so much thanks to you!
> 
> This fanfic is basically just smut and it’s the one where Mona walked on them...Poor Mona, he is now traumatized.
> 
> Artwork made by yours truly (made on my phone because I couldn’t have done it on my tablet when I still live with my parents 😂😂)

It had been a long day today for Goro Akechi. The man almost missed his first train this morning due to actual demon Akira Kurusu, his boyfriend of two years. The black haired guy hadn't had any class at his university today, so he had decided to mess around with Goro. Literally. Passionate kisses had left him breathless, and wandering hands messed up his short brown hair, strands of it go everywhere. Oh Akira was going to pay.

He  knew how much time and effort Goro put into his hair, yet, he still went and messed it up. It was almost as if he wanted to be punished by the brunette. But, Goro couldn’t deny the appeal of it. It has been a while since their last rough session, mainly because of a certain cat.

Said cat hadn’t been present when Akira decided to attack Goro with love. This made the brunette question if it was planned all along. Morgana does go for a walk from time to time, but they were mostly night walks. So, unless Akira asked him to leave, he wouldn't be sure how long Morgana would be gone. What Goro was certain of however, is that his last class couldn’t end any faster. All he wanted to do in that moment was to shove Akira in their shared bed and fuck him senselessly.

Goro keeps reminding himself of how delectable his boyfriend was in the photo he’d received during his previous class. Akira was wearing Goro’s oversized hoodie, the one with a star pattern he bought on the whim. He’d mentioned it was after a weird dream he had once. But what caught Goro’s attention was how said hoodie was pulled over his boyfriend’s chest with Akira slowly touching his torso. The caption _‘_ _waiting for you ; )’_ could be read under his erection, covered by his black boxer.

Oh, Akira was definitely going to pay for this. Locating his boyfriend would be his number one priority as soon as he arrived home. He didn’t care about the possibility that the tuxedo cat would still be around, Akira was definitely playing a dangerous game by teasing Goro. And he’ll be sure he’ll make the raven remember that.

_Speak of the Devil._

“Oh hi honey,did you have a nice day?” His boyfriend was lying on the couch, a knowing look on his face telling Goro all he needed to know. He would wipe off that smug smirk from his face.

Without any warning, Goro lifted his boyfriend from the couch and started kissing and biting Akira’s neck. His boyfriend pants at the rough gestures and Goro’s strength turning him on as more bites are left on his neck. Even though both young adults were horny, the couch wasn’t the best place to show their love to each other. They didn’t want to pay for a new one; especially a month after breaking the previous one.

As Goro made his way towards the bed, Akira began to slowly thrust his hips, cock begging for friction. Needy moans left his mouth as Goro gasps again, the lingering sparks of friction on his own erection almost made him drop Akira on the floor. He almost threw his boyfriend on the bed before Akira intervened. “W-wait, we gotta lock the door to be good if Morgana comes back!”

Ah yes. Another thing about living with Akira is that Morgana would get concerned by the noise both men make during their passionate nights. To prevent the cat from entering a possible ‘ land of trauma’ ,as Akira loves to joke about, the couple installed a lock inside their room so they wouldn’t be disturbed by the cat.

As he watched Akira close their door, Goro decided to tease him more like the little demon did to him earlier that day. He began to walk behind Akira, then he slowly moved his clothed erection between Akira’s covered ass. “A-ah!Goro!”

“What’s the matter,honey? You can’t lock the door?”

A brief moment of silence passed between them. Morgana wasn’t home yet, and he was doing who knows what. They had the house for themselves. It was risky, but what was life without a little bit of risk?

“It’s locked, so do your worst” said Akira, glancing mischievously at his boyfriend while grinding his ass on his boyfriend’s erected cock.

At these words, Goro turned him around and shoved Akira on the bed, making the raven groan with excitement of what was about to happen. Taking apart each other’s clothes was tricky for them as neither stopped grinding their hips as their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, Akira’s boxers were off and Goro discovered his boyfriend's ass was already prepared. Stretched and lubed.

Without any hesitation, Goro shoved two fingers inside, stretching his needy boyfriend. “Ahn!! W-what are you waiting for?”

“I’m just making sure you’re well stretched before you ride me,honey!” He said these words with a dangerous smile on his face,one that promised a well known payback. After a few minutes Goro abruptly stopped to get rid of what was left of their clothing, much to Akira’s dismay. However, Akira perked up at the sound of a crinkled paper to see Goro rolling a condom on to himself.

With lust in his eyes, Goro sits at the edge of the bed. That’s when the brunette remembered. “Well? Weren’t you the one desperate for my dick? You better show it by riding me~” he sang the last part while gesturing a come-hither with his fingers. Madly blushing at his boyfriend’s words, Akira sat on Goro’s lap, cock dripping with precum.

Grabbing and positioning Goro’s cock, he began slowly filling himself full of his boyfriend. “F-fuck! You’re so tight!”

“Mnh!”

A moment passed between the two lovers, waiting for the pain to dilute. However, Goro did not forget how much of a tease Akira was and took advantage of the situation. Swiftly, he placed a cock ring onto Akira, the other obviously surprised “Huh?Wha-“

“Oh don’t think I forgot about how much you teased me today,” Goro chuckled darkly. “This is simply a little payback, Honey. Be sure to please me well and maybe I’ll let you cum~” Despite his surprise, Akira seemed to be nonchalant about the situation. His Joker smirk went back up, what was he scheming?

“Oh I’ll make you regret saying these words,  _Detective __~_ ” The ex-Phantom Thief began moving his hips painfully slow, grinding against his boyfriend while stabilizing himself with a hand on Goro’s hips. His gray eyes began to cloud themselves with lust as his movements became more rough, starting to gain speed as time passed. Goro let himself be consumed by the pleasure, groans joining Akira’s pleasured mewls. It was good, but Goro needed  more. A well-aimed thrust inside Akira earned Goro the most sinful sound coming from the raven. “A-AH!  F-fuck ! Goro right  there !”

“Oh you liked that,huh? You want me to hit it again?” Akira could only nod, mind clouded with pleasure. “I’m sure you know what I want you to do for it, no?”

“Please Goro,” the raven begged “please wreck me, it’s been so  long! ” Judging by his look, Akira seemed to be on the verge of madness and all of that by a single thrust. It really had been a while for the two lovers.

Oh damn.

Goro was completely weak to the feral look of pure pleasure emitting from Akira. Deeming his begging efficient enough, Goro began trusting more and more, setting a ruthless pace making Akira scream from the stimulation to his prostate. “Look at you, who would have guessed that the ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves would be begging to be fucked senselessly? You are almost drooling, honey~” With one hand, Goro pinched his lover’s left nipple while with the other hand, he began pulling roughly at Akira’s hair.

It was no knowledge that the raven had masochistic tendencies. And, the discovery of the intense pleasure he received from pulling the black strands of hair when Akira was topping is still fresh in Goro’s memories. The pull on his hair made Akira scream again, his thrust chasing release. “FUCK GORO I’M GONNA CUM!” Despite his pleads, Goro kept thrusting his hips, cock grinding against the other’s prostate.

His pull on the raven’s hair was still strong, making his boyfriend yell from the stimulation, cock red and begging to be released from its prison. “God damn Akira-“ The brunette could feel the knot in his stomach ready to burst “A-ah hahAHA! I guess you do deserve your,  UHN , your reward!” Just like how he put it on, Goro quickly took off the cock ring from Akira’s dick, said raven riding the cock inside of him in earnest. In the midst of pleasure, the only sounds coming from them were skin slapping against each others and the vivid moans and groans, rising in volume.

Pulling one last time on Akira’s hair made the black haired man see stars, clenching around the brunette while letting the loudest scream of pleasure he produced that day. Goro followed not long after, the pressure on his cock thoroughly milking him dry. Both men collapsed on their bed, hairs sticking to their forehead due to the sheer amount of sweat produced.

They had to clean themselves and change the bed sheet, but that could wait until their breath calmed down. But, a high pitched screech abruptly broke their moment, making their stomach churning with dread. “WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE IN DANGER!” It was Morgana...They hadn’t locked the bedroom door and he was able to open it when both males were at their high...

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> For more art,you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! 🥰
> 
> Sfw Twitter: @Saphira14922083  
> Nsfw Twitter: @hour_saphira (It’s brand new so it’s possible it won’t show up yet...)
> 
> Tumblr: @saphira-artandoc


End file.
